


I Wish

by clarissa7212



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Break Up, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, jazz clubs?, just me being really emotional after listening to I Wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissa7212/pseuds/clarissa7212
Summary: a peek into Wonwoo's life without Mingyu after their break-up
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 3





	I Wish

Sitting there, nursing back a shot of whiskey, his eyes wander across the bar to the occupants of the jazz club. Wondering if any of them were experiencing the same emptiness he felt when he imagined Mingyu's smile with someone else and how he would be giving fond touches to another person besides Wonwoo. Wonwoo could only blame himself for all the reasons that led to him wallowing in his sorrow and self-hatred. Thinking back about his memories with Mingyu, the raven-haired man struggled to swallow the rest of his whiskey as if he could wash away the heartbreak he felt. 

They met when they were in college, Wonwoo in his second year while MIngyu was a freshman. You could say it was kind of a whirlwind romance, the minute they had eyes on each other other, both parties fell somewhat in love with each other ; though now Wonwoo realized it was more of an infatuation than love itself. They were definitely in their honeymoon phase for their first year. Without formally understanding each other’s quirks and characteristics, almost reaching their second year ,chaos soon ensued. Countless meaningless arguments about how wonwoo didn’t do the dishes or how Mingyu always forgot to buy the groceries soon accumulated and led to a real fight between them.

“You always keep to yourself and I can’t read your mind, Wonwoo! How can I predict anything that you’re trying to say?,” Mingyu says exasperatedly with a hand messing up his hair.

“If you actually asked me, I would have told you explicitly how I felt about it,” replies Wonwoo acidly.

“You constantly move around me with a flinch and each time I see that ,it hurts me because I don’t know exactly what made you do that. Throw me a bone here already."

Wonwoo scoffs. “It’s not like you could even tell the difference between a bone or a stick.”

Hurt, Mingyu looked at him with pained eyes and only said, “I don’t think we’re going to work out, Wonwoo.  
Let’s break up. I can’t even get to finish a conversation with you nowadays without it ending up in a fight.  
I don’t think we can continue being like this.  
Goodbye, Wonwoo. I hope you find someone who understands you better than I did.”

He moved past Wonwoo towards their bedroom where he threw in most of his shirts and pants into his bag.

Wonwoo stood there dumbstruck and overwhelmed with anger. “So you’re just going to leave like this?? Oh, how smart of you to flee the conversation when it’s getting uncomfortable for you. I wish I knew who you really were before getting into a relationship with you.”

Mingyu came out from their bedroom and made way to face Wonwoo. “I really wished you were who I thought you were too,” Mingyu said with no less anger and he made his way out of the front door of Wonwoo’s dorm where they had shared countless memories together, be it happy or less. 

Wonwoo could only drown himself in more whiskey to get rid of that ridiculous dread in his throat that suffocated him every time he thought of him.  
To feel this pathetic and not being able to do anything made Wonwoo feel worse so he just routinely came back to this jazz club where he could relive their memories together without ever seeking for Mingyu anymore. Hearing the faint sounds of jazz music drifting along, Wonwoo could only lift the corner of his mouth in a listless smile while thinking , “Ah,what a very painful night.” 

And so that was how he spent each weekend ,drinking away his thoughts of Mingyu and forever wishing for one last glimpse of him.


End file.
